Lailaps
"Fluid, Fast, and Ferocious. Those are the things you need to be to survive out in the depths." The only General that never went to a camp, he simply was never caught. Humans had tried more the once, but he had a latent ability ever since he was born to be able to breath under water. The more he grew, the more he knew that the ocean was at his command. Appearance Very young, very wild, and very charming. He was like the tales of mythical sea gods that sung women into the depths of the sea. To his friends, most would see him as a tide of changing emotions and personalities. But there was all that firm strength to him, that aura of being there to wash away your troubles regardless even after the world was no more. Personality It was always hard to tell, like the tides he was a random rise and fall of emotions. But he had a great since of humor and often a free type of spirit about him. Also, some would say his most important factor is that he loves the ladies, sings them songs of legends unheard. Most at the generals laugh at him, but most also love the different aspect he brings to their circle. History Not much is to be told honestly, born in a family that had always lived going from city to city as neon dancers, he never sat still in one place. When he came of age that the Human governments where trying to put him into a camp, he knew that he could only be safe in one place. The Ocean There he spent most of his time, when he was found by Julius, he was offered to join as a general if he protected the water of earth. Lailaps was happy to. When the Void Disaster hit, it was a deep blow to Lailaps to see so much of the ocean falling into the earth, thus he helped Magma by sheltering her from the raging waters as she slowly began her melding of the earths core. Now he is a defender against the Void. The first line of defense and the one with the most combat experience out of anyone. He has waged a war against them for many, many years. Life times in fact, but he still holds strong against the never ending current of The Void. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities DNA Ability Flowing *The ability to enhance himself becoming the deadliest thing the ocean or any water of body has ever seen. He reaches speeds of swimming unheard of, as he cuts through water faster then any bird flies through air. *Also able to bend water to his will. DNA Weapon Coral Trident ' *'Spear gun: He can through the Trident fast enough to punch a whole in a good sized ship *'Typhoon:' The ability to create water storms. *'Answer the call:' Any creature of water in a certain radius aids him in battle *'Poison of the Sea:' Anything cut with the Trident dies, a very painful death. Titan Evolution Never seen Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods)